Should I?
by Addy Glambert
Summary: <html><head></head>Adam is about to confess after shouting ensued between him and Tommy. ADOMMY.</html>


I wanted to hear him scream.

This thought came to me one night, during a concert. His blonde hair fell onto his face, his lips pouted, as if asking me to kiss them. Well, I obliged, during fever, planting a fiery one on his lips. He was surprised. We were, after all, just friends.

But, you see, I am a very passionate man. I have needs. And he just drives me up the wall. The way his hands play that bass...oh god, keep it together, Adam. Keep it together.

I knew the fans thought that we were together. And I let them think that.

I was in love with my bassist.

And I wanted to make him scream my name.

Or you know, whatever floats his boat.

Don't even care if he calls me Kimberly.

I sat there in my apartment, contemplating these dirty thoughts that I shouldn't be having. Tommy was my friend, and here I was, thinking of different ways to make him say my name, which would probably sound really sexy…oh god I just need to stop. Cool down for a bit…

Sipping on my beverage, my legs crossed; here I am, all dressed up and nowhere to go, no one to please. More, no one to tease. I just rhymed. I do it all the time! Okay Adam, stop, you sound like a tool. I need to get a new hobby. Talking to myself is not something that I like to admit. And I do it way too much.

Someone knocked on the door. As I basically whipped my hair back and forth, giving myself temporary whiplash, I moved quickly, and opened the door with a little too much force. And who else was there but my dirty thoughts.

"Hey Adam," his voice silk, a pout planted on his face, "I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink or something." Tommy pushed his platinum blonde hair from his face, casually. Wearing a black shirt with red tie, leather pants, studded buckle, heavy black eyeliner…he looked stunning.

My smile was wide, making me look deranged. I leaned on the door, making a hopefully seductive pose. "Sure thing man. I was just wondering what you were up to." Tommy made a face at me, which looked borderline confused, but mostly amused, as he usually is. Our friendship was always pretty open. I mean, he lets me kiss him on stage, hump his leg, wank his guitar…countless times. We are basically lovers, but just not together. He sadly digs girls, so I don't really have a chance. But when I look at those plump, red lips I am driven to the point of insanity. I wanted him so bad. But I know it would be wrong to do that to our friendship. Dang, Tommy, stop being so unconsciously persuasive!

"Um, okay then man. Where to?"

_How about my bed._

"Well, I dunno. Know any good clubs around here? I haven't been out as much since the tour."

"How about we just get in the car, and see where that takes us?" Thinking on his feet, he always has. Tommy bit his lip, and looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his…

"Okay, sounds good. Let's go!" I got my keys from the counter and ran to the door, closing it. I playfully put my arm around his neck, and kissed him softly on his forehead. He struggled away from me, throwing my hand from his neck.

"Dude, what was that?" I blushed terribly.

"Sorry man…I do that to all of my…uh…guy friends."

He pushed his hair away from his face, nervously this time.

"Well, keep it at a minimum, okay? Your kisses on stage are enough, man."

My chest tightened. Those words hurt. I just do not have a chance…but I will pursue him if it's the last thing I do. I threw my hands up.

"Whatever. Sorry, Tommy."

He just shook his head. "'S okay, Adam. You're very impulsive, so I've been learning over time. I mean, I am too, but dude, you have got to think before you leap. Didn't you say something like that in Aftermath or something? Try to take your own advice." We walked out of the apartment down to my black sports car. I was fuming. I struggled to put the key in the car door, forgetting that I had an automatic key. I thrust the key in, and opened the car, trying not to have it look like I was throwing a fit. What was that jab back there?

"Well, Tommy, you are not exactly an angel."

Tommy plopped in shotgun, put on his seatbelt, but then looked at me with a scorching look.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He pouted even more. It looked like he was sucking on something sour. I could tell he was pissed.

"You tell me to take my advice and to think before I act? What about you, huh? You are drunk almost every day, every hour." He looked at me with udder disdain.

"You are going to go there. You are going to fucking go there. Adam, what is going on?"

We were just sitting there, in the car, arguing back and forth. I just started firing off at him, listing off his faults, his mistakes, and most of all; I was so close to admitting my love for him. Arguing with him made me want him even more. For some reason, I find passionate anger attractive. What is wrong with me, I will never know. According to society, loving boys is a problem, but now I am attracted to the weirdest things. I swear I am from another planet.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Apparently, we had stopped arguing, and I was just staring at him. I guess my face looked interesting for him to comment on it.

"For god's sakes Tommy." I put my head in my hands, rubbing my temples. I had a headache from all of this. "Let's just go." He put his hand on mine, as much as I loved that, his intentions were different. His grip was intense, almost cutting off my circulation.

"Adam, tell me what is going on. We are not going anywhere until you let me know why the hell you kiss me and most of all starting arguments." His dark eyes stared into me, as if trying to read my thoughts.

"First of all, stop trying to be psychic and read my thoughts, because honey, you are not a Clair voyant." His grip lessened in power. "Second, I can't. I just can't Tommy."

He turned away from me.

"Stop saying my name." He pursed his lips.

"Well then, what the hell am I supposed to call you?" I was getting angry again. He was basically having a hissy fit. We have been sitting in the damn parking lot for a half hour, just bickering with each other over our faults. I should just come out and say it. I was going to wait until Tommy was drunk so he'd forget, but it seems that the way things are going, it's the only thing that will put Tommy at ease…he needs to know the truth.


End file.
